1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the synchronization of a server side deduplication cache with a client side deduplication cache.
2. Background
Data deduplication which is also known as single instance store or data folding refers to the process of eliminating or significantly reducing multiple copies of the same data. For example, data deduplication may eliminate duplicate files in a storage system or may remove duplicate portions of a single file. Certain exemplary data deduplication mechanisms may offer the promise of a twenty fold reduction of stored data, by identifying repetitive storage of identical data and eliminating all but one copy of the identical data.
Data deduplication mechanisms may be used to reduce the amount of storage space that is needed for storing data. Client-server based backup applications may use data deduplication to reduce the storage space needed to maintain backup data in the server.